Users may visit locations that they are unfamiliar with to engage in transactions. For example, a user may visit a merchant to purchase a toy for a child, but not know what the type of toy it is, whether the toy is age appropriate for the child, or whether the child would require additional items with the toy (e.g., adapters, batteries, accessories, etc.). In other embodiments, a user may travel to a new location offering a service, such as a transportation center, hospital, movie theater, etc., where the user is unfamiliar with the layout of the location. The user may require assistance finding specific areas of the location, or may require personalized assistance with the location. However, without prior knowledge of the location, the user may not be able to find assistance easily, or may become lost in the location. The user may also feel uncomfortable asking for assistance or have prior bad experiences with salespersons, information desks, or other information services at similar service providers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.